Picnic Please!
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: When Nina finds herself not only sharing her bedroom with Ichi and Zero, but with San and Forte, will unknown friendships blossem and become more? Forte/Nina with touch of Ichi/Nina. Adapted version of story Picnic's. WARNING: Contains mild kissing


**Hello this is 99 UNIQUE 99 [or Jo] bringing a little story, well. This story was known as Picnic's and was made ages ago when I really didn't have any writing talent what so ever XD**

**So, I decided I would re-write the story, it ill basically follow the same plan as the other story but just better written.**

**Unfortunately I do not own For-Chan and Nina, or anyone in Mamotte! Lollipop!**

**Please enjoy…**

A young girl the age of fourteen happily settled into her soft bed at the end of a long tiring day. Her long orange hair pulled up into a pony tail fashioned with its normal red bow. Tugging gently at the bottom of her baby pink button up shirt she yarned and rolled onto her right side, staring at the en-joining wardrobe door, where, on the other side her two best friends Ichi and Zero were staying, and had been for the past month.

The peeked open a little spreading a little glow into the dimly lit room, a brunette poked his head out with a small smile "Goodnight Nina-Chan" He whispered to her, Nina smiled back "Goodnight Ichi" She replied, Nina cold just hear the distant snores of Zero coming from the room. Ichi gave her one last smile before closing the door, clicking it shut behind him.

Sighing Nina rolled onto her back and looking up at the ceiling with no particular interest, after staring for about half an hour at the red light shade she looked away, her gaze settling on another door, looking like a small walk in cupboard door.

San and Forte's room…

Since about a week ago when the Magic Exam ended, both San and Forte admitted they had nowhere to go after, so, as a friend Nina said they could stay in her room in a magical space like Ichi and Zero's. Of course both boys had been a little hard to persuade but Ichi agreed eventually, Zero had been less keen but too agreed after deciding they could do with a good cook in the house.

Nina was too busy staring at the door to notice it open and shut, until the room was flooded with bright light making the poor girl see simmering stars. Covering her eyes from the light she glared at the figure walking from the door, her gaze softened slightly when she realised who it was.

"For-Chan?" Nina asked curiously at the boy in baby blue pyjamas, his head for once not adorning a whit hat making his blonde hair fall messily over his eyes.

"Ah Nina-Chan, sorry, did I wake you?" He asked worried, Nina merely sat up so the covers pooled around her waist and sighed into her hands "No, I've been awake for about half an hour"

"Oh, can't sleep?" He questioned "No not really…what are you doing up?" Nina suddenly asked, her hazel eyes hovering over his tired face "Can't sleep too" He smiled, his blue eyes sparkled suddenly "Hey, I'm gunna make some hot chocolate, you want some?"

Nina paused for a minute before figuring a hot chocolate might just get her to sleep "Yeah okay, why not" She watched as he casually walked over to kitchen door, walking into the room. It was slightly odd seeing him without his famous hat, but not in a bad way…

Nina suddenly found her bedside table interesting, shaking the thought out her head 'No Nina, don't think like that' Se thought, a blue and yellow cup was placed on the table, she gazed at it's contense. A mug of hot chocolate with piled whipped cream on top, she licked her lips and picking it up took a greedy gulp, she had sweet tooth for chocolate. The bed shifted slightly and Nina at Forte who was sat on her bed, holding is own pale green mug of chocolate, a plate of homemade cookies placed between himself and Nina.

"Have some" He said looking up to meet her beautiful brow eyes "Huh?" She asked, he pushed the plate towards her "Oh" Nina picked up one and took a bite, smiling inwardly, mouth watering as always.

"Thank you again Nina-Chan for letting us stay here, you really are a kind person"

"That's okay…these are good For-Chan" She commented taking another bite, Forte looked up at her "Please Nina, call me Forte"

"Okay…Forte" She smiled, Forte looked down at the floor "I need to go back…I don't think San's asleep"

A sudden mention of the dark purple haired girl made Nina think hard and take another gulp of her drink, thoughtfully she looked up at Forte before asked "What is you're relationship with San?"

He blushed lightly "She just see's me as a big brother, that's all. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering" She said with a small smile, another light burst into the room as another figure ran towards Forte, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders.

"For-Chan! Where have you been? I've been waiting ages for you to read me a story!" A young girl with amazingly long dark purple hair exclaimed, Forte groaned "Another story San, I already read you one" "So, you can read me another!" And as if she wasn't taking no for an answer she waved a book in front of his face. He took it from her hands and gazed at the title, frowning slightly.

"But San, I've read this story to you three times in the week"

"It's my favourite!"

"Why don't I read you the story San?" Nina asked suddenly, the girl looked towards her "You will?" Nina shrugged I reply "I don't mind"

"Okay!" She chirped in a happy tone passing the book over, she sat between Nina and Forte much to both's disappointment.

After reading the story, which looked small and innocent but had very small text Nina was defiantly tired, all she wanted to was curl up under her covers until morning.

"Thank you Nina" Forte smiled standing, he slowly picked the slumbering girl in his arms "That's okay" She smiled, he blushed lightly "Goodnight" And with that he turned and walked through the wardrobe doorway, closing the door behind him.

With a sigh Nina glanced at the clock, then groaned 12;32pm already, although…she didn't mind spending time with the blond haired boy. With another tired yarn she fell back onto her pillow, snuggling own under her red covers and closing her eyes into a dreamless sleep.

"NINA!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Something grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly, grumbling Nina one eyes to look at the boy with startlingly blue hair and eyes.

"What Zero!" Nina yelled annoyed "Gah! Get off me!" Roughly shoving him ff the bed Zero landed hard on her floor "NINA YOU…"

The rest was lost on Nina who began to sniff the air, did she smell pancakes or strawberries. Well whatever it was, it smelt nice, and her empty stomach was making itself known.

"NINA! Are you even listening to me?!?!?" Zero asked "Huh?" Nina asked, the boy rolled his eyes "Whatever, Forte's making breakfast" He said to her, she nodded glancing again towards the door fore glaring at Zero "Get out my room so I can dress!"

"Oi! Nina! Stop hitting me!"

"Erm, shouldn't we stop them?" San asked as she sat at the table, drowning her two strawberry pancakes with maple syrup.

"No, he come to his mind soon" Ichi said back, chuckling as stumbled inside the kitchen, rubbing a large welt on his forehead, grumbling he took his seat and doused the pancakes in sugar.

"Is Nina up?" Forte asked as he stood at the hob, busying himself in making pancakes. His white top hat on as normal, dressed in brown trousers and a creamy coloured shirt.

"Yeh" Zero mumbled.

"Oh! Morning Nina-Chan!!" San welcomed with a beaming smile "Morning guys" Nina smiled, today she had dressed her best in her red short skirt and white shirt, white socks and her favourite shoes.

"You look nice today Nina" Ichi smiled with a little blush, Nina looked down at herself "Thanks"

"Here" A plate was thrust into her hands; she looked up into crystal blue eyes and smiled fondly "Morning"

"Morning" He replied, taking her seat she began eating her share 'Forte's really quite nice now the exam is over' She thought glancing up at the boy who was leaning against the counter eating his breakfast.

"You know, it's a nice day today, we should do something" Ichi said "Like the park?"

"Ugh! There's no way I'm going to the…" Zero was cut mid sentence by San "San-Chan wants a picnic!" She exclaimed happily, Nina's face lit up.

"Actually, that isn't such a bad idea" Nina commented, Ichi and Forte nodded in agreement "Sounds good"

Zero pouted crossing his arms over his chest, grumbling something about a stupid picnic. He would much prefer to stay inside and watch TV and eat a couple of burgers.

- - - - - - - - -

"Want any help?" Nina asked, Forte turned surprised at the girls presence she stood at the doorway to the kitchen, watching him curiously as he packed various foods into containers for the park lunch later.

"If you want?" He replied, walking over Nina stood to his left and put some grapes into a zip-up bag, with a little giggle she looked up at Forte who looked sown at her confused.

"What?

"Nothing…" She hummed

"No! tell me" He said, only growing more impatient as the brunette giggled again "You're hairs a mess…also…where the red bow?"

'girls' Forte figured, only they would notice little things like that taking the plastic comb from his pocket he combed down his hair, tucking a few stay pieces behind his ear. Putting it back in his pocket he brought out h little red ribbon which he normally wore round his neck, under his collar. He sighed in annoyance as the bow unravelled, he turned to Nina.

"You know how to tie a bow?" He questioned, with a roll of her eyes Nina stepped forward and took both ends, starting to tie it "San normally does it for me" He explained. Nina wasn't aware of how close they were until their clothes brushed, with a mad blush she finished the job quickerly and took a step back, looking awkwardly at the food.

'Just breathe' she thought taking deep breaths, trying to cam herself and cool her cheeks, however, she could see his blue eyes linger on her "Nina?" He questioned suddenly, looking up she saw that he too was blushing lightly.

"Erm…I think I like you" He said with a brighter blush, and with that h stepped forward and wrapped his left arm around her thin waist, his right hand cupping her face gently, all the blood gushed back towards her face. Her eyes doubled in size when Forte pressed his lips timidly against hers.

One single thought went through her heat 'Finally'

Forte was just as surprised when Nina wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing their bodies together "N…Nina?" He said uncertainly when his hat was knocked to the ground, her hands combed through his now free hair.

"I love you too" She said as they pulled back for some much needed air, Forte's face lit up "Really?" "Hmm…Yes" Nina smiled, her hands moving down from his shoulders and sliding don his chest, she stood up on her toes to get another kiss when an angry voice rung through the house.

"NINA! FORTE! ARE YOU READY TO GO YET?"

Nina groaned in annoyance but when they heard nearing steps let go of the boy, pecking his fast on the cheek before turning, grabbing the food and stuffing it into her bag.

With a small chuckle she grabs Forte's hand who was still collecting himself after the kiss and dragged him out behind him "Coming!" She yelled running to the window where the others were waiting in their hover car.

"Finally" Zero exclaimed as the two climbed inside, stepping onto the accelerator the car sped off.

"Hey Nina you okay, you look a little flustered" Ichi asked, his voic filled with worry "Oh, I'm okay" Nina was, smiling a little smile in Forte's direction, Forte retuned the smile.

"For-Chan! Did you bring the food!" San cried excitedly as she latched onto his arm.

"Yes I did" He replied straightening his jacket, a little remainder of a blush on his cheeks.

**Well, you know the drill. Read and Review! And please, if anyone has any Forte/Nina requests, please review and tell me. Also, if I get a good idea for another chapter I might just write one.**


End file.
